


Un Hinata lacté

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Pauses gourmandes [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Fluff without Plot, Food Kink, Lemon, M/M, Milk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Voili voilou pour les pauses gourmandes. J'en ferai certainement sur d'autres couples ensuite entre mes fics et les requêtes. Merci de les avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ces pauses sucrées vous ont plu. A bientôt pour la requête. :)





	Un Hinata lacté

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Shouyou passait le soir chez Tobio. C'était le week-end, ils s'étaient entrainés comme des malades et le numéro 9 avait proposé (ou plutôt ordonné) au roux de rester avec lui, histoire qu'ils en profitent tous les deux. Oui, ils sortaient ensemble, ils s'étaient tenus la main, embrassés et avaient même franchi le cap en se donnant l'un, l'autre leurs virginités (étonnament, cela n'avait pas gêné Tobio que Shouyou prenne la sienne, bien au contraire même) mais ce soir, le roux eut quand même un mauvais pressentiment.

Le numéro 10 était assis sur le lit de son petit ami à regarder le mur en face de lui d'un air pensif pendant que Tobio était dans la cuisine parti leur chercher de quoi boire. Ils venaient de prendre un bain à deux, se calinant au passage dans la baignoire puis ils avaient diné ensemble dans le salon, le roux s'étant proposé de faire la cuisine. Il avait d'ailleurs été content de voir que Tobio l'avait grandement apprécié.

Comme les parents du noiraud n'étaient pas là, ils pouvaient en profiter et faire comme n'importe quel couple. Cette simple pensée réchauffait le coeur de Shouyou. Il en était là à ses rêveries quand Tobio apparut sur le seuil, une petite bouteille de lait à la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...?

Le numèro 9 regarda la bouteille de lait. Puis Shouyou. Puis la bouteille de lait. Puis de nouveau Shouyou.

Le roux se fâcha de son attitude bizarre : "Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Tob...?" Il s'arrêta en déglutissant face à l'aura mi-intimidante, mi-excitante que dégageait son petit ami. Le voilà son mauvais pressentiment. Avec ses beaux yeux bleus assombris par le désir, ses joues rosies par l'excitation et sa respiration plus haletante que d'habitude, Shouyou devina assez vite que son cher et tendre était passé dans ce qu'il nommait le mode Roi du Lit.

Cette perspective ne l'effrayait pas mais... Je sens que je vais encore lui dire des choses cochonnes. "Enlève ton t-shirt, lui ordonna Tobio, sa main tremblante sur la bouteille qu'il ouvrit ensuite fébrilement.

Le roux s'exécuta...avant de se faire plaquer au lit, ses poignets maintenus par une main large tandis que l'autre aspergeait son torse de lait. "Ah, enfin je vais pouvoir mélanger deux les choses que j'aime le plus, en plus du volley, déclara Tobio en se léchant les lèvres avant de se mettre à lapper le lait présent sur le torse du plus petit. La peau de porcelaine de Shouyou lui avait toujours fait penser à sa boisson favorite.

Le roux fut touché par ce que venait de dire son petit ami mais son attention fut ensuite beaucoup plus portée sur cette langue gourmande qui laissait des sillons brûlants sur son ventre avant que Tobio ne décide de sucer avidement tour à tour les petits bourgeons roses en soupirant de plaisir. Shouyou poussa des petits cris en bougeant de lascivement des hanches. Tobio savait qu'il était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. "Tobio... Arrête, sinon je vais..."

Le noiraud stoppa sa dégustation et libéra les poignets afin de prendre le lubrifiant sur sa table de chevet et enduire ses doigts devant un Shouyou qui retira son caleçon en frémissant d'anticipation malgré lui. Quand il était en mode Roi du Lit, Tobio ne prenait pas son temps, non, il allait vite à l'essentiel et lui-même se pliait volontairement à cette volonté en se faisant dévorer par cette passion si imposante. Le noiraud contempla le roux qui écarta ses jambes devant lui d'une manière à la fois soumise et aguicheuse en lui jetant un regard provocateur, ses yeux ambres l'invitant d'une manière on ne peut plus explicite tout en se mordant les lèvres.

Le numéro 9 réprima son désir de lui sauter dessus en commençant à le préparer doucement mais c'était sans compter les gémissements indécents de Shouyou. "Mmm, Tobio, ouiii!, fit-il d'une voix éraillée en remuant lascivement ses hanches, touche-moi encore avec tes longs doigts!" Voilà qu'il redevient un petit monstre, grommela Tobio en retirant ses doigts. Oui, c'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait secrètement quand il agissait de cette manière plus que lubrique.

Shouyou Hinata. Son adorable petit monstre qui adorait dire des choses plus qu'impudiques durant l'amour.

Ce dernier eut cependant mal quand son amant entra en lui mais ce fut normal puis il attendit de s'ajuster un peu en serrant Tobio contre lui, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Il décida de provoquer encore plus le Roi du Lit une fois la douleur partie. "Tu peux y aller Tobio, murmura Shouyou après avoir butiné tendrement ses lèvres, mmmm, c'est fou ce que tu es gros, sussura-t-il ensuite en le sentant bouger, j'aime ça.

\- Tais-toi, imbécile, siffla Tobio entre ses dents en essayant de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques.

\- Pourquoi?, s'enquit le roux d'un ton faussement innocent, nnnn, encore, Tobio! Vas-y plus fort...Han!

\- Arrête de... Gémir comme ça, haleta Tobio en donnant des coups de rein plus puissants puis plus rapides, bon sang, tu es devenu plus étroit, constata-t-il avant de frotter doucement un téton à l'aide de son pouce ce qui fit crier encore plus le roux, ça t'apprendra à me provoquer, ajouta-t-il en allant encore plus profondément en lui.

Shouyou en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de Tobio puis de le serrer contre lui en lui chuchotant à l'oreille."Fais-moi jouir, Tobio." Le noiraud perdit alors tout contrôle, le rythme de leurs ébats se fit plus sauvage, le roux cria son plaisir en sentant son amant toucher son membre. Le numéro 9 gémit face à l'étroitesse qu'il rencontra, il n'allait pas tenir. "Oh, Tobio!, gémit Shouyou en se léchant les lèvres, oui, comme ça. Je veux ton lait chaud au fond de moi." Ce fut le coup de trop et il se déversa dans le roux tandis que ce dernier se répandit sur sa main en un long gémissement.

Tobio se retira alors de lui après avoir repris son souffle puis se mit à coté de son petit ami pour lui pincer les joues : "Mais où as-tu appris à parler comme ça, petit monstre? A chaque fois, tu me fais le coup.

\- Parle pour toi, Roi du Lit, maugréa ensuite Shouyou, toi aussi, tu as tout fait pour me provoquer."

Ils se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire face à l'idiotie de leurs surnoms. "Roi du Lit, hein?, murmura Tobio en étreignant le roux qui se mit à rougir.

\- Oui, tu imposes toujours ta volonté pour me faire venir quand tu es comme ça mais je ne m'en plains pas. Au contraire même, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Et toi, tu es un vrai petit monstre, fit Tobio en lui caressant la joue, pour m'enflammer en me disant des choses aussi indécentes."

Shouyou frotta ensuite amoureusement son nez contre le sien puis tous deux s'embrassèrent tendrement en se câlinant affectueusement. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimer avec leurs petites bizarreries.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour les pauses gourmandes. J'en ferai certainement sur d'autres couples ensuite entre mes fics et les requêtes. Merci de les avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ces pauses sucrées vous ont plu. A bientôt pour la requête. :)


End file.
